Broken Wings
by Kimmydreamer
Summary: La storia di un amore che vivrà per sempre. Oltre la morte. Oltre il dolore. La storia di un volo che che nessuno potrà mai arrestare.


Questa storia non ha luogo, né si colloca all'interno di qualche fanfiction, storia o gioco di ruolo... semplicemente è scaturita dalla mia penna in seguito ad un'ispirazione improvvisa, e ho voluto scriverla come omaggio a tutti coloro che amano Ron ed Hermione e sperano di vedere coronato il loro amore. A chi semplicemente ama leggere su di loro, a chi dedica loro fanfiction, disegni, chi li interpreta in qualche gioco, o rende loro omaggio in qualsiasi altra forma, artistica e non.

Una pensiero in particolare va alla mia piccola e dolce _Angèle_, sperando di essere riuscita a farle amare almeno un pochino questo mio Ron.

(Piccola comunicazione... per avere una collocazione almeno cronologica, siamo durante quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il settimo anno per il trio, anche se, come tutti sappiamo, probabilmente non si svolgerà ad Hogwarts). Buona lettura!

_Insieme_

_(Broken Wings)_

_Take a look at my body, look at my hands_

_There's so much here that I don't understand_

_Your face say these promises whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them_

_Because I've been treated so wrong, I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_Well content loves the silence, it thrives in the dark_

_With fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart_

_They say that promises sweeten the blow_

_But I don't need them, no, I don't need them_

_I've been treated so wrong, I've been treated so long_

_As if I'm becoming untouchable_

_I'm the slow dying flower, in the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour and untouchable_

_Oh, I need the darkness, the sweetness_

_The sadness, the weakness_

_Oh, I need this_

_I need a lullaby, a kiss good night_

_Angel sweet love of my life_

_Oh, I need this_

_I'm the slow dying flower, in the frost killing hour_

_Sweet turning sour anduntouchable_

_Do you remember the way that you touched me before_

_All the trembling sweetness I loved and adored_

_Your face saying promised whispered like prayers_

_I don't need them..._

My skin, Natalie Merchant

Hermione tirò un lungo sospiro, prima di afferrare la maniglia vecchia ed instabile della porta di legno, traballante e marcita. Come l'intera palazzina che li stava ospitando, del resto.

Sapeva che, con ogni probabilità, avrebbe trovato Ron nella stanza. Erano ore ormai che non si muoveva di lì, ma come poteva dargli torto? Era come se un'improvvisa quanto disperata ondata di tristezza stesse spazzando via la loro voglia di vivere.

Buffo, il modo in cui a volte andavano le cose... Hermione pensò a quella sciocca frase fatta che aveva sentito così tante volte, pronunciata dalle persone più svariate... _vivi ogni giorno come se fosse l'ultimo_.

Peccato che quando si sa di doversene andare il giorno dopo, vivere al meglio il tempo che si sta trascorrendo sia la cosa più difficile del mondo. Di quel mondo stupido ed insensato.

La ragazza piegò la maniglia, spingendo leggermente la porta in avanti ed entrando. Le sue premonizioni si rivelarono fondate... Ron era lì. Seduto sulla branda, voltato di schiena, il capo chino. Illuminato dalla fioca luce del crepuscolo che trapelava attraverso la finestra rotta.

Le sembrava di vivere un sogno... era tutto così strano e terribile. Da quando l'Ordine li aveva costretti a ripararsi in quella catapecchia che si reggeva in piedi per grazia di Dio, tutto era successo così vorticosamente e velocemente da non dare loro nemmeno il tempo di pensare... e ora sapevano.

Sapevano che la loro forza si era ormai estinta, che i 'buoni' sarebbero durati ancora molto poco. Voldemort avrebbe attaccato il giorno dopo. E loro, chiusi in quella specie di prigione, non erano altro che condannati a morte.

Una lacrima le bagnò il viso, mentre pian piano si avvicinava al ragazzo. Gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla quando l'ebbe raggiunto, prima di sedersi accanto a lui.

"Ehi..." con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, gli afferrò il volto tra le mani, in modo che potesse guardarla negli occhi. "... come stai?"

Ron la guardò con un'espressione indecifrabile... gli occhi spenti e privi di vita, non più azzurri come il cielo a primavera, spruzzato di raggi di sole, ma dello stesso blu triste e desolato del mare inquinato. Eppure ancora così belli.

Il ragazzo deglutì, prima di abbassare lo sguardo. Cosa avrebbe potuto risponderle...? Sapeva che Hermione era troppo intelligente per avergli posto una domanda del genere e aspettarsi di sentirgli rispondere 'bene'... forse voleva solo dargli modo di sfogarsi. Lui... lui che se si fosse sfogato per altri cinque secondi, sarebbe impazzito. Nelle ultime ore non aveva fatto altro. Calci contro il muro, pugni contro i mobili traballanti, urla feroci. Voglia di farla finita con le sue stesse mani, di non aspettare che arrivassero quei bastardi a prenderlo.

Alzò lo sguardo su Hermione. Ancora lì, ancora bellissima. In pena per lui, ad aspettare, forse, non quella risposta che non sarebbe mai arrivata ma chissà... magari un semplice sorriso, seppur triste. O un qualsiasi cenno con cui il ragazzo le facesse capire che era al suo fianco. Che erano insieme, e che lo sarebbero stati per sempre.

Il mondo era stato troppo infame ed impietoso nei loro confronti, in fondo non meritavano così tanta crudeltà... avevano trovato il coraggio di confessarsi ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altra neanche una manciata di mesi prima, e ora era tutto finito. Ogni cosa sarebbe finita.

Tutti quegli indugi, quei litigi, le incomprensioni e le indecisioni... perchè, dannazione, avevano aspettato così tanto? Perchè non avevano approfittato di ogni singolo istante per coronare il loro sogno? ... ma in fondo che senso aveva chiederselo... avrebbe soltanto dato modo all'amara verità di bruciare più di quanto stesse già facendo.

Una smorfia di rabbia comparve sul volto di Ron. "Non è giusto"

Hermione tirò su col naso. "... non lo è" si morse un labbro, prima di scostare le mani dal volto del ragazzo e passarsi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio. "Dici che è vero quello che ha detto tuo padre? Che forse sarebbe meglio passare queste ultime ore da soli, senza le persone che amiamo accanto... per non dover soffrire di più... domani?"

Ron sbuffò, accennando una risatina sarcastica.

"... mio padre non lo pensa. E nemmeno io"

La ragazza incurvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso triste. "Quindi... non ti dà fastidio se rimango qui, vero?"

Il rosso scosse il capo, guardandola con occhi strani... con occhi più che disperati. "... tu sei tutto ciò che voglio" mormorò, prima che Hermione si buttasse tra le sue braccia.

Si strinsero forte, come se nessuno dei due avesse la minima intenzione di lasciare all'altro neppure la possibilità di respirare. La moretta sfogò tutta la sua disperazione contro la spalla di Ron, arpionandosi alle sue spalle. "...perchè..." singhiozzò istericamente, strizzando forte gli occhi.

Il ragazzo la strinse più forte, baciandole una tempia. Non le mise fretta... le diede tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno per sfogarsi. Per lasciarsi andare, per buttare fuori il suo dolore, ben conscio di quanto, purtroppo, la parte più grande sia quella di cui non ci si riesce mai a liberare.

Secondi, minuti... in cui non smise di stringerla neanche per un attimo.

"Sono qui. Non piangere, ti prego"

Hermione prese a respirare affannosamente, prima di scostarsi leggermente da lui.

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche istante, poi Ron le prese il volto tra le mani, proprio come aveva fatto lei poco prima. Le asciugò qualche lacrima con i polpastrelli, prima di attirarla a sé e baciarle le labbra. Con prepotenza e disperazione, eppure con amore. "... è assurdo che un angelo così bello debba morire" disse poi, facendola arrossire.

Hermione si morse un labbro. "... forse è così perchè il posto degli angeli non è qui sulla terra"

Il rosso scosse il capo. "Il tuo posto è solo tra le mie braccia"

Un brivido le corse lungo la schiena, prima che la ragazza si lasciasse andare ad un sorriso. "Sono d'accordo"

Si divincolò dolcemente da quell'abbraccio caldo e soffice per guardarsi intorno, e notare, quasi con meraviglia, qualcosa di cui prima non si era accorta. Appoggiato sul piccolo comodino c'era un foglio di carta sottile, quasi velina. Recava un disegno, probabilmente eseguito con china nera... una farfalla. Piccola e bellissima, semplice eppure così curata.

Quando Ron se ne accorse, cercò di distogliere l'attenzione di Hermione, facendo una smorfia. "Lascia stare, è una cavolata..."

Ma la moretta non si arrese. Afferrò il foglio per guardarla meglio. "A me non sembra proprio... ma da dove arriva? L'hai trovato qui...?"

Inaspettatamente, le orecchie del ragazzo presero a tingersi di rosso. "No, ehm... deve essere finito per sbaglio negli scatoloni che mia madre ha preparato prima di venire qui, era di fretta..." cerco di mettere nelle sue parole tutta la noncuranza di cui era capace.

Hermione spalancò gli occhi. "L'ha fatta tua madre...?"

"No" Ron abbassò il capo "... l'ho fatta io"

La ragazza sollevò lo sguardo incredulo sul giovane che aveva davanti. Il Ron di sempre, il suo Ron... sbadato, adorabilmente maldestro... aveva davvero dipinto quella piccola opera d'arte?!

"... non ci credo!"

"... è così" si affrettò a spiegare lui, un po' in imbarazzo "... ero piccolo, e qualcuno mi aveva fatto arrabbiare... credo fossero i gemelli. Mi sono chiuso in camera e ho trovato un vecchio libro sugli animali" sbuffò, un po' malinconico "... mio padre ha sempre detto che le uniche cose buone che faccio sono quelle che mi vengono fuori quando sono così nero da non vederci più"

Hermione scosse impercettibilmente il capo. L'impressione di scorgere nel ragazzo accanto a lei qualcosa di diverso si era impadronita di lei. Era sempre Ron... eppure più adulto.

Per quanto quella farfalla fosse nata quando lui era ancora bambino.

"Ron... è bellissima. Sei davvero bravo"

"Ero" la corresse lui "... e poi questo affare Fred e George sono arrivati a farmelo odiare, da quanto mi hanno preso in giro"

Hermione sospirò, rassegnata. "Come se avessi qualcosa di cui vergognarti" i suoi occhi tornarono ad ammirare la farfalla. Sottile, elegante... bella. Perfetta.

E ancora prima che potesse rendersene conto, un pensiero folle quanto strano si impadronì di lei. L'ombra sbiadita del suo sogno d'infanzia, qualcosa a cui non le era accaduto di pensare da parecchio tempo. Da troppo, tempo forse... ma in fondo, cosa importava?

"... se non ti metti a ridere, ti dico una cosa"

Ron scrollò le spalle. "Non ci riuscirei nemmeno se mi impegnassi" fece con una smorfia.

Hermone inarcò un sopracciglio. "Beh... quando ero piccola sognavo di poter diventare maggiorenne al più presto per partire di casa e senza dire niente ai miei genitori, andare a farmi un tatuaggio. E quasi tutte le volte che ci pensavo, me lo immaginavo come una farfalla"

Incredibilmente, al ragazzo venne quasi da ridere. "Volevi... tatuarti una farfalla?"

La moretta abbassò il capo. "... sì. Non che sia importante, ora... ma mi è tornato in mente. Ero convinta di essermi dimenticata di queste cose"

Qualcosa attraversò la mente di Ron, veloce come la luce e leggero come quella farfalla. Un'idea... forse pazza, forse disperata... ma forse ne valeva davvero la pena. In fondo, viste le circostanze, una follia se la poteva anche permettere.

Prese a guardare Hermione con occhi strani, ma non le diede il tempo di chiedergliene il motivo. "... dove... l'avresti voluto?"

La ragazza spalancò gli occhi. "Eh?!"

"... riesci a... far comparire un vasetto di china e un pennello?"

Hermione divenne scarlatta, poi rise nervosamente. "Ma non si può fare un tatuaggio con un pennello!"

Ron alzò spallucce. "Ma altrimenti non sarebbe più la stessa farfalla"

La moretta si morse un labbro. "... lo faresti... veramente?"

Il rosso annuì. "... dipende anche da te... se lo vuoi, intendo"

"... d'accordo" rispose lei, con voce un po' tremante. Ci pensò su un attimo, poi una formula imparata qualche anno prima le balenò in mente. _Sì, dovrebbe funzionare... _Afferrò la bacchetta, si mise a sedere meglio e, cercando di placare i furiosi battiti del suo cuore, concentrandosi e provando a visualizzare gli oggetti che avrebbe voluto far apparire, pronunciò piano la formula, puntando la bacchetta contro il materasso... dove, un attimo dopo, si trovavano un piccolo vasetto di vetro contenente un liquido nero ed un minuscolo pennellino.

"Vanno... bene?"

Ron le rivolse un piccolo sorriso rassicurante. "... credo proprio di sì. Adesso me lo dici o no dove lo vuoi?"

La ragazza prese a mordersi nervosamente un'unghia. "Ehm... non credo di averci mai pensato..."

Ron inarcò un sopracciglio. "... perfetto, lasci scegliere a me...?"

Hermione gli mollò una botta sul braccio. "... idiota..." l'espressione pensierosa di poco prima fece nuovamente capolino sul suo volto "... beh, facciamo... qui" e così dicendo indicò la porzione più bassa della propria schiena. "... ok?"

Ron trattenne per un attimo il fiato. _Ok?! ... oh, puoi giurarci..._

"E sia"

Hermione cercò di regolarizzare il proprio respiro e calmare il tremore alle mani. "... preferisci che stia in piedi o... sdraiata?"

_... un'altra domanda del genere e mi costringi ad essere onesto..._

Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle, cercando di suonare tranquillo. "Come preferisci. Non so quanto ci metterò, quindi forse sdraiata staresti più comoda"

La moretta annuì. "D'accordo..." sentendo la testa girarle aspettò che Ron le lasciasse lo spazio di cui aveva bisogno, prima di coricarsi a pancia in giù, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino, girata di lato.

_Sì. Ok. Dai, Ron, ce la puoi fare... un bel respiro... sono gli ultimi istanti che puoi vivere insieme a lei, hai il dovere di renderglieli unici..._

Si sedette sul bordo della branda, prima di svitare un po' goffamente il vasetto di china e rigirarsi per qualche attimo il pennello tra le mani. Appoggiò il barattolino sul comodino traballante, poi prese il foglio che recava il disegno della farfalla e stese il foglio accanto alla china, in modo da poterlo guardare bene, poi posò il pennello.

Cercando di intercettare lo sguardo di Hermione e di infonderle sicurezza, abbassò le mani sulla sua maglietta, sollevandola un po', in modo da lasciarle scoperta l'ultima porzione di schiena.

Gli venne spontaneo accarezzarle la pelle liscia e vellutata con la punta delle dita, estasiato e stordito da quel semplice tocco. La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi e respirò forte, e Ron capì di essere arrivato al limite... era meglio per entrambi che si concentrasse sul tatuaggio. Decisamente.

Afferrò il pennellino e lo intinse nel liquido, nero come la notte, prima di piegarsi su di lei e, lentamente e con tutta la delicatezza di cui era capace, iniziare con le linee più semplici.

Sentì Hermione rabbrividire. "... tutto a posto?" le chiese subito.

La ragazza annuì, arrossendo un po'. "Certo, scusami... è freddo"

Ron cercò di tornare a concentrarsi sul disegno, lasciando da parte ogni emozione che quel momento così triste eppure vibrante di desideri proibiti gli stava regalando. Ogni emozione che fosse, per lui, incarnata dalla splendida ragazza a cui stava regalando la possibilità di esaudire il suo sogno d'infanzia. La sua Hermione.

Chiuse gli occhi, un po' spaventata da quel vortice di sensazioni decisamente nuove, e strinse un pugno. Il cuore martellava così forte che era certa che da un momento all'altro Ron l'avrebbe udito con le sue orecchie. La inteneriva immaginarlo senza la sua goffaggine, ma delicato e attento.

Un piccolo sospiro le sfuggì quando il tocco del pennello divenne più marcato ed insistente, e quel soffice e dolce solletico ancora più elettrizzante.

Ron non aveva distolto gli occhi da quella piccola farfalla che linea dopo linea stava prendendo vita per un solo attimo, occhi che stavano iniziando a bruciare. Come il resto del suo corpo, d'altra parte. La pericolosa tentazione di tornare sui suoi passi e sfilarle del tutto la maglietta si impadronì di lui, insieme al desiderio ormai quasi indomabile di gettare via qualunque pennello e prendere a disegnare qualunque cosa Hermione volesse, ma a suon di baci, accarezzare quella pelle morbida fino a consumarla.

Si piegò un po' di lato per vedere meglio, appoggiando una mano sul fianco della ragazza, che istintivamente fu attraversata da un fremito.

"Ferma" le mormorò lui, sentendo la propria voce un po' più rauca di quanto se la immaginava "... ho quasi finito"

"Scusa" fece subito lei, cercando di rimanere immobile... per quanto difficile potesse essere diventato. Tradì le proprie intenzioni, infatti, ancora una volta, e si morse un labbro quando la mano di Ron si spostò per tenderle la pelle nel punto in cui la stava tatuando.

Arrossì ancora di più. "... lo so che sono una frana..."

Ron sospirò. "...sei perfetta"

Quella voce... bassa, calda, accompagnata dal suo respiro bollente... _non sta succedendo... è solo un sogno... è solo l'ultimo bel sogno della mia vita..._

"... Ron?"

"Mmh...?"

"... mi ami?"

L'aveva fatto. Gli aveva chiesto di pronunciare quella verità che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirle, prima di quel momento. Si morse la lingua, divorata dalla voglia di poter tornare indietro e agire altrimenti, ma ormai non c'era più niente da fare...

... perfettamente ignara del modo spasmodico in cui Ron dovette piantarsi le unghie nelle mani per non cedere all'impulso di abbracciarla nel più selvaggio dei modi. Terminò di dare vita alla piccola farfalla, poi ripose il pennellino, prima di tornare a concentrarsi su Hermione. Si abbassò e pian piano soffiò sul piccolo tatuaggio, facendo sì che l'inchiostro si asciugasse almeno in parte.

_Con tutto il mio cuore..._

Appoggiò le labbra sulla pelle della ragazza, qualche centimetro più in alto della farfalla ancora umida di china, e le dischiuse in un lungo bacio.

_Con tutta la mia anima..._

Fece lo stesso tante volte, salendo sempre di più e accompagnando il percorso delle sue labbra con le sue mani che lentamente le sollevavano la maglietta, sempre di più... si fermò quando giunse con il capo all'altezza di quello di lei.

_Con tutto me stesso..._

"... sì" le bisbigliò all'orecchio, scostandole una ciocca di capelli mossi.

Hermione voltò il capo. "... dici... davvero?" chiese, guardandolo con gli occhi che le brillavano, bagnati da qualche lacrima.

Di tutta risposta, Ron le sigillò le labbra con le proprie. "Ti amo..."

La ragazza sorrise. "... me lo ridici?"

"Vieni qui" il rosso si alzò in piedi, invitandola a fare lo stesso. Le portò i capelli all'indietro, accarezzandoglieli, avvicinandosi di più a lei.

"... la faresti una cosa per me?" le domandò con un filo di voce.

Hermione rabbrividì... più di quanto avesse mai fatto, più di quanto l'avessero mai fatta tremare il freddo, la paura, la tensione... perchè quelli erano brividi di amore allo stato puro. Anche se forse, pensandoci bene, un po' di paura c'era... anzi, tanta. Perchè gli occhi di Ron parlavano più di quanto avrebbero potuto fare le sue parole.

La ragazza chiuse gli occhi per qualche istante. "...ho paura"

Un'espressione intenerita curvò le labbra del ragazzo. "Non l'ho mai fatto neanch'io" le fece "... ma non me ne importa niente" le percorse i lineamenti del viso con un dito "... ti amo, e te lo dico quante volte vuoi... ma... ma se domani devo morire, io..."

Gli accarezzò il viso quando lo vide in difficoltà a trovare le parole adatte. "... va bene"

Ron parve per un attimo interdetto, incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie. _...dimmi che non stai scherzando, amore mio... dimmi che lo vuoi davvero..._

Si convinse quando la vide accennare un sorriso nervoso, sempre più rossa in volto. _Stai tranquilla... andrà tutto bene... stanotte sarà magica. Ti regalerò la magia più grande che posso darti, non posso morire senza averlo fatto..._

Le guardò le mani e le vide tremanti. Le prese nelle sue, e rivolgendole un piccolo sorriso incoraggiante, le portò sull'orlo della propria maglietta.

Con il cuore in gola e la testa che pulsava, Hermione prese a sfilare via lentamente la maglietta di Ron, che la aiutò sollevando le braccia.

Il ragazzo le afferrò le mani nelle sue, lasciando che la maglietta cadesse a terra.

"Chiudi gli occhi" le disse piano.

Hermione si morse un labbro. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma si limitò ad emettere un respiro tremulo, obbedendo a Ron.

_... ok, amico... datti una controllata oppure qui scoppia subito una strage... _Cercando di imporsi di agire con calma, per il bene della sua Hermione, si assicurò un'ultima volta che gli occhi della ragazza fossero rimasti chiusi, poi, afferrando i lembi della sua maglietta, gliela sfilò proprio come aveva fatto lei poco prima, gettandola via un'istante dopo... se fosse dipeso da lui, l'avrebbe anche bruciata. In fondo, quando si è a poche ore da una fine quasi del tutto certa, che diritto avevano di esistere quegli stupidi indumenti che rappresentavano solo uno scomodo impaccio...?

Trattenne rumorosamente il respiro alla vista del busto della ragazza, ormai fasciato da niente più che un reggiseno bianco e semplice.

Le scostò i capelli dalle spalle, prima di avvicinarsi ulteriormente a lei, e le passò le braccia attorno alla vita. Piegò il capo in avanti fino a poter tuffare il volto nei suoi capelli profumati, massaggiandole lentamente la base della schiena, facendo attenzione a non urtare la piccola farfalla. Lentamente salì con le mani, prendendo a baciarle il collo ripetutamente. Baci brevi e sfuggevoli prima, poi sempre più lunghi, sempre più profondi. Più gustava la sua pelle e più non ne aveva abbastanza. Più avrebbe voluto continuare a farlo all'infinito, fanculo Voldemort, i Mangiamorte e tutto il resto del mondo.

Si divise dolcemente da lei per poterla guardare, e in mezzo alla disperazione un sorriso assurdo quanto improbabile balenò sul volto del ragazzo. La sua Hermione... chi l'avrebbe mai detto che un giorno avrebbe potuto vederla così. In balia di lui, aggrappata al sentimento dirompente che ancora viveva tra di loro, e che era rimasto l'unico appiglio per evitare di impazzire.

Con movimenti ben più bruschi e maldestri di quelli con cui l'aveva accarezzata terminò di spogliarsi, poi abbassò le mani sulla vita dei jeans della ragazza.

Vide Hermione stringere forte i pugni, fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche, mentre le sue labbra emettevano un respiro tremulo.

"Sta' calma" le disse piano, baciandole la fronte. Le sfilò lentamente il bottone dall'asola, poi le tolse l'indumento, rivelando una vista che gli fece trattenere rumorosamente il fiato.

_... qui finisce che muoio adesso, altro che Voldemort..._

"... posso aprire gli occhi?" chiese intimidita Hermione, prima di mordersi un labbro.

"Solo più un attimo" Ron le prese entrambe le mani nelle sue, poi indietreggiò di qualche passo e si stese sulla branda, le braccia aperte in direzione di lei.

"... apri gli occhi"

Hermione spalancò gli occhi nocciola, avvertendo nettamente un'incredibile vampata di calore attraversarla da capo a piedi.

Certa di essere arrossita, si maledisse mentalmente, prima che una nuova sensazione si impadronisse di lei... dopotutto, se Ron la stava guardando in quel modo non doveva trattarsi di uno spettacolo così deplorevole... forse, per una volta, non c'era motivo di vergognarsi...

Un moto di tenerezza le scaturì dal cuore quando vide l'espressione di Ron diventare preoccupata, e lo rassicurò con un piccolo sorriso.

Si lasciò cadere tra le braccia del ragazzo, in un abbraccio caldo e intimo che per qualche istante le fece perdere la cognizione del tempo. Non si accorse neppure del movimento rapido con cui il ragazzo invertì le loro posizioni... avvertì, semplicemente, il cuore mancarle di un battito quando si ritrovò sovrastata dal corpo asciutto di Ron.

Abbassò lo sguardo, le gote più rosse che mai. "Io... non so cosa devo fare"

Ron le scansò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte. "... ti fidi di me?"

Hermione chiuse gli occhi e annuì leggermente. Tremò quando avvertì le labbra del ragazzo, ora più umide e gonfie, appoggiarsi sulle sue e baciarle con passione. Un bacio più intenso di qualunque altro bacio si fossero mai scambiati. Un bacio da adulti. Un bacio che non poteva rimanere solo tale.

Sentì le mani del rosso vagare lungo il suo busto, e intuendo – con un'altra scarica di brividi – verso dove erano dirette, sollevò leggermente la schiena per facilitargli il compito.

Ron gettò a terra il reggiseno della ragazza, prima di tornare a guardarla. "Cazzo..." mormorò.

Appoggiò la fronte su quella di Hermione.

"Fai ancora in tempo a fermarmi, anche se rischierai di vedermi impazzire"

La ragazza scosse il capo. "... fermarti è l'ultima cosa che voglio"

_D'accordo... calma e sangue freddo... _Ron trasse un lungo respiro, prima di chiudere gli occhi. Spinse un po' il bacino, fino ad entrare leggermente dentro di lei.

Hermione strinse i denti e strizzò gli occhi, mordendosi le labbra per non gemere di dolore.

Costringendosi a seguire prima di ogni altra cosa il ritmo e i tempi della ragazza, Ron aprì gli occhi e li puntò in quelli di lei, sbarrati e sconvolti. Cercò di tranquillizzarla con lo sguardo.

"... rilassati" le sussurrò, regalandole un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.

Hermione scosse il capo, le labbra che le tremavano. "... non ci riesco..."

"Sì" fece Ron "... sì che ci riesci... stai andando benissimo" le accarezzò il volto "... ti prego... fidati di me..."

Con il cuore in gola – e la netta sensazione che entro pochi istanti avrebbe smesso di battere – Hermione chiuse gli occhi, cercando di regolare il proprio respiro affannoso.

La mano di Ron la stava ancora accarezzando, e in qualche modo questo riuscì a trasmetterle un po' di pace... e il rosso avvertì un crampo allo stomaco quando sentì i muscoli della ragazza rilassarsi pian piano. _Così, amore... ce la puoi fare... sei perfetta..._

Provò a spingere appena un po' di più, e subito sentì le unghie di Hermione conficcarsi nelle sue spalle. _Ti prego, Dio, dovunque tu sia... se devo morire, voglio che sia così..._

Senza interrompere il contatto con gli occhi nocciola di lei entrò un po' di più, poi ancora, sempre di più... e poi fu l'oblio. Perse la cognizione di tutto ciò che fosse all'infuori di loro due nel momento in cui si rese conto che, per quanto si fosse sforzato, non avrebbe più potuto smettere.

Come se il suo corpo fosse stato creato unicamente per essere unito a quello di Hermione.

"Hermione..." Ron emise un suono gutturale, ansimando "... dimmi il mio nome"

"... Ron..." fece piano lei, rivolgendogli un debole sorriso.

"Adesso dimmi che mi ami..."

"... ti... amo" la ragazza lo strinse di più a sé, invasa dal profumo selvaggio della sua pelle, che pian piano si stava imperlando di piccole goccioline. Il dolore si era tramutato in un debole fastidio che ora stava lasciando il posto ad ondate di una sensazione ben più forte e devastante, qualcosa che non riusciva ancora a definire... sapeva solo che la parte meno razionale del suo cervello stava supplicando Ron di non smettere per niente al mondo.

Il ragazzo la divorò con un bacio disperato e carico d'amore per lei e odio nei confronti di quel mondo così infame, un bacio che non fu altro che il primo di una lunga serie. Stringendosi follemente l'uno all'altra, inebriati dal contatto tra le loro pelli nude e sudate.

Il cuore di Ron quasi scoppiò quando Hermione si inarcò istintivamente contro di lui. "H-Hermione..." divise dolcemente le labbra da quelle di lei, scendendo lungo il collo con una scia di baci fino a raggiungerle i seni. Le passò un braccio sotto la schiena per poterla stringere più a lui, mentre dolcemente chinava il capo per baciarglieli, sentendola tremare. _Se solo sapessi da quanto tempo muoio dalla voglia di farlo..._

Quasi senza rendersene conto Hermione spinse di più il bacino contro quello di lui, facendogli spalancare gli occhi in preda all'estasi. "Ron..."

Incredibilmente, la mente quasi del tutto annebbiata del ragazzo gli fece avvertire qualcosa di incrinato, come un singhiozzo spezzato, nella voce supplice di lei... e sforzandosi con tutto il suo corpo e la sua mente riuscì a rallentare un po', sollevando il capo dal petto di lei e riportandolo all'altezza del suo volto, fronte contro fronte, i respiri affannati che si mescolavano. "Sono qui"

Hermione gli prese il volto tra le mani, e solo in quel momento il rosso si accorse di quanto fossero lucidi i suoi occhi e delle due sottili lacrime che stavano sgorgando da essi.

"... io non voglio morire, Ron..." disse con voce flebile e disperata.

Il ragazzo la baciò. "... siamo insieme" le fece, guardandola negli occhi. "Qualunque cosa accada... comunque vada... io non ti lascio"

La ragazza lo strinse forte a sé, sfogando tutte le lacrime che aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento, mentre le dita di Ron si intrecciavano con le sue.

Scosso da un'ondata di piacere, il ragazzo sfregò appena il capo contro le labbra semichiuse di lei, dalle quali scaturì un bacio piccolo e dolce.

Puntò ancora una volta gli occhi in quelli di Hermione, sapendo, malgrado la sua inesperienza, di non poter resistere ancora per molto. "Guardami..." le sussurrò.

Hermione lo guardò... Ron, il suo Ron. Con gli stessi occhi blu con cui l'aveva sempre guardata, eppure più bello e uomo che mai.

E poi, vide qualcosa di insopportabilmente magico, qualcosa che forse avrebbe dovuto imbarazzarla ma che le gonfiò il cuore d'amore... mentre l'ultima spinta, più forte e decisa che mai, la scuoteva fino all'anima, il volto del ragazzo mutò espressione... da vibrante e acceso sembrò quasi rilassarsi, emettendo un sospiro e contraendosi in una smorfia di piacere, quel piacere così grande ed intenso che aveva violentemente scosso il corpo di entrambi per la prima volta. Hermione sorrise tra le lacrime. _Sono stata davvero io a farti sentire così...?_

Ron le sigillò le labbra con un ultimo bacio, prima di adagiare il capo sul cuscino, accanto a quello di lei. "... ti amo"

Stravolta, la ragazza fece appena in tempo a rispondere con un 'ti amo' appena mormorato, prima che le sue palpebre celassero alla vista i suoi occhi esausti.

Erano passati minuti, forse ore... Ron non avrebbe saputo dirlo. Perso in uno stato di incoscienza che non avrebbe saputo definire, o dire se fosse sonno o dormiveglia.

Aprì lentamente gli occhi, le palpebre più pesanti che mai. Hermione dormiva sotto di lui, più bella che mai. Sollevò il capo e con un piccolo sbuffò le soffiò via il ciuffo di capelli che aveva davanti al viso.

Un lungo sospiro sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

No. Lei no.

Di tutte le ingiustizie che sarebbero potute accadere, quella era l'ultima che avrebbe mai tollerato.

Anzi, non l'avrebbe tollerata affatto.

Hermione non doveva morire... quell'angelo doveva solo vivere.

Un'ondata di rabbia fece contorcere le viscere di Ron. Avrebbe strappato il cuore a morsi a quel cane che si sarebbe permesso di toglierle il sorriso...

"... non aver paura, amore mio" le fece piano, la voce ancora roca.

Una lacrima solitaria gli bagnò il viso.

La sua Hermione... era riuscita a regalargli l'ultimo bel sogno della sua vita, mille volte più meraviglioso di qualunque altro.

"Hermione...?"

La ragazza si mosse contro di lui, stiracchiandosi nel sonno ed emettendo un suono indistinto.

E a discapito di tutto, un sorriso sconsolato fece capolino sul volto di Ron prima che lui potesse fare qualsiasi cosa per impedirlo.

"... grazie, Hermione"

Le nubi arancio e porpora formavano strani disegni, di una bellezza disarmante nella loro armonia.

Un gruppo di uomini incappucciati si stava dileguando verso l'ignoto, il passo regolare e spedito, lasciandosi alle spalle l'orrore che con tanta freddezza aveva procurato.

Tanti, troppi i corpi senza anima che giacevano persi nel sonno eterno davanti a quella palazzina traballante, che quasi pareva guardarli con tenera compassione.

Corpi di alcuni che avevano provato quasi conforto nell'essere avvolti da quel fascio di luce verde o nel sentire la propria gola trapassata da un pugnale, inconsciamente desiderosi di porre fine a quell'esistenza fatta di terrore e angoscia... accanto ad altri, che invece avrebbero voluto vivere, a tutti i costi. Vivere. Qualcosa di cui i loro assassini non erano mai stati capaci, o che, se non altro, avevano smesso di fare da tempo.

Vivere.

Un ragazzo dai capelli rossi e spettinati giaceva immerso in un lago di sangue freddo. Il volto sporco di terra e sangue, gli abiti strappati. Gli occhi aperti e inespressivi fissavano il cielo, quasi come si fosse perso ad ammirare il tramonto senza però poterne scorgere la bellezza.

Teneva le braccia strette attorno al giovane corpo di una fanciulla, il cui capo era appoggiato sul petto del ragazzo. Gli occhi chiusi, una ferita sul fianco... e la maglia sollevata.

Quasi a voler mostrare all'aria la piccola farfalla di china ricamata sopra.

Tra i rivoli di sangue colato, lei viveva, lei ce l'aveva fatta. Ma le sue ali erano state spezzate. Non sarebbe mai riuscita a spiccare il suo primo volo...

... un'altra farfalla si posò su di lei. Vivace, allegra, sbatteva le ali ad una velocità strabiliante. Blu e dorata come una notte cosparsa di stelle. Si adagiò sulla pelle martoriata della giovane, spiegando le proprie ali in modo da ricoprire la sua piccola compagna.

Poi, prese il volo.

In alto, sempre più in alto.

Sempre più verso l'arancio e il porpora, verso il luogo in cui nessun occhio umano sarebbe riuscito a vederla.

Più in alto di dove fosse mai arrivata qualsiasi farfalla.

In un volo che non avrebbe mai avuto fine, neanche al termine della sua breve vita.

Perchè quello era il volo di un amore che sarebbe vissuto per sempre.

_The end_


End file.
